


Squirming

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine has a few complaints about how Lawra has been treating her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirming

"Lawra," the blonde started, frowning, "I need to talk to you."

Lawra sighed, lifting her pen away from her papers and turning in her chair. "What is it now, Sabine?"

"It's about Lucy." Sabine gestured to the door, where her younger sister was peeking around the frame along with her friends Usagi and Cho. "You need to stop bullying her when you give her checkups."

"Bullying her?!" Lawra shot an icy look at the door. Lucy, Usagi and Cho disappeared out of eyesight. "Insisting that she not squirm and tamper with my equipment is not bullying her."

"Look," Sabine held her hands up placatingly, "I know I don't go to you for checkups myself, so I don't know your bedside manner, but Lucy can usually tell the difference between being mean and being strict. Maybe just… tone it down a little."

"It doesn't get through the girl's thick head if I don't tone it up!"

"She can't possibly squirm that much," muttered Sabine.

Lawra scowled. "Let me give you a physical, we'll see how much you squirm…"

Sabine gulped, her face turning cherry red. Lawra let her eyes wander, making sure to be very blatant in sizing the other woman up. She had to say, her guess was right — Sabine was already squirming.

"A-alright then," agreed Sabine, her voice cracking slightly.

Lawra lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" She could admit, Sabine's willingness was intriguing. "Shall we make it a date?"

"We shall." She sounded more sure of herself this time, nodding. "Tonight?"

"Tonight." Lawra sized Sabine up once again, just as blatantly as before, then smirked. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you."


End file.
